Midnight Saviour
by Detective Jecht Ignus Magus
Summary: Before Bella moved to Forks her life changed forever as she awoke her past life, & awoke her powers. She will have to fight for her life & to end the lives of men who want to conquer the world with magic before moving to Forks where she'll meet vampires, & her new family. She will have to fight for the world, & help her new allies learn of the mythical past while she falls in love.
1. Foretold

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Twilight._

**Midnight Saviour**

**Chapter 1**

**Foretold**

"_It was foretold that a saviour would rise to the world of man, reborn to protect the world from the new rise of legend since made myth. The world had changed with new eras of man, and with that the magic slowly faded away into the shadows._

"_The monsters of the world hid themselves from the growing plague they saw the humans to be. Humanity spread out through the world and massed in numbers far superior to the world of myth. Magic and might came to a passé where their paths split, and the mystical was shield away from the mortal world, hidden, lost from sight._

"_Mighty empires that flourished because of mighty power of the spirit and mysticism fell as the humans took the world for themselves, once slaves to the myths, they were freed by fair men and women when the Saviour rose up and said 'enough', and led an army beyond to freedom._

"_Atlantis was the first to fall followed by Babylon and Shangri-La as those who ruled realised that without humans they were useless. They had grown complacent and ignorant. They didn't know how to take care of themselves, and they tried to fight the mortals, the humans, but the Saviour had gained the loyalty, love and respect of others like her who had grown to pity the humans, some immortals even felt envious of their mortality._

"_Therefore, the humans were defended from the mysticism by mysticism, and they fought a tiresome battle, and barely won, pushing the monsters back into the shadows, and the Saviour and her generals disappeared into rumour and legend while the world forgot they existed, and the magic was lost to myth and legend._

"_The world moved on and everything that was once marvellous and magical in the world faded away, hiding from the humans, waiting, waiting for a time where they could rule anew. But the world had started changing faster than they would have ever thought. The mortals built and grew, creating things of science that could rival magic's might, but that was a two way street as they could use those inventions too, but still the humans were far greater in numbers, so they stalked the night, and made it their own._

"_However, it was foretold that the old world would rise again to fell the new and bring it to its knees, and the Saviour would be reborn, to wake anew with a new life and new heart. The Saviour would rise to the defence of the mortal world and the day. The Saviour would fight in the dark, as a killer once more to protect the humans and defend their freedom from the shadows._

"_It was foretold._

"_The world of man could fall, unless a new Saving Hope stands to fight, as once more a saviour is born as a guardian, The Saviour of human kind. In this world the darkness waits, hunting in the darkest night, waiting for this time to fight. Darkness will spill unto the light of day. The Saviour will stand in their way... a beacon of hope in this world today."_

I woke with a start, sweat drenching my hair and face. I sat up fast, feeling sick as I had those dreams again. I hadn't long turned 13 and the stupid dreams were not supposed to be so... odd. I had figured that they would stop. I never enjoyed horror movies so I never watched them, so I couldn't understand where all of these images and nightmares came from.

In the dream we were one and the same, and always at the end I heard that voice. It was soft and young, so full of loneliness, but tinted with hope. It was her voice. Her name was Saya, and she was in my dream. I was her in my dream. When I was her I did things that made me feel sick at first, but after that I couldn't feel bad. I didn't understand. The first few days had made me vomit, but then, nothing; I had adapted and it desensitised me.

It had started about 4 weeks ago. I started having the dreams. They were indistinct and distant at first, but I could still see the blood. In my dreams I killed humans and monsters. I was powerful, and fast. I could fight, and I could feel it. I hid my emotions. I fought and killed because I had to, to protect people. The people looked up to me for protection; it was like they voted me queen.

I was their saviour, but yet I didn't fully understand why. I didn't want to be a killer, even in my dreams. I was better than that. I felt like I was going crazy. I had never spoken another langue in my life, well I took Spanish at school, but other than that - but I had heard people speaking other languages, and though dialects and words were slightly different I understood.

It was scary as I had tested this, and though I didn't know many languages I was suddenly fluent in a very old dialect of Spanish. I knew Latin and an Ancient form of Egyptian, Russian, Canonise, Mandarin, Korean, and Japanese. I couldn't be certain because it was freaking me out and I gave up my research there, but I could have known more.

My life had turned upside down when I was in Spanish class. I was trying to pretend that I couldn't understand the teacher as none of the other students could as she tried to get us to converse with her in her native languish. She started calling my name as I had zoned out and wasn't looking to her, and I answered in Spanish. She then went and reprimanded me in Spanish and I answered back in the languages. It took me a while to realise that the students were staring at me strangely and the teacher was beaming with pride because I wasn't speaking English, which was how I discovered my dialect was wrong but close enough.

I never had any friends at school. My mother said I had an old soul and the other kids couldn't relate to that. I wasn't picked on or anything like that so I wasn't too sad. Though, it would have been nice to have some boys or even girls trying to get me out on a date or something, but I could deal with the loneliness. I figured that once I was older I could make friends.

So my Spanish teacher thought I was a language prodigy, but I guess she was nice, pretty too, so I couldn't mind the extra time she asked from me, especially when I started ranting in Latin once when I was talking with her after I had stood up for a Gothic loner boy as he was being bullied and he and the other boys turned on me for 'interfering', but I was only trying to be nice.

My teacher knew some Latin from her time at University in England, and couldn't believe one of her students could actually rant in it as if it was her first language. It was embarrassing as my Spanish teacher squished my face into her large bust as she hugged me in happiness.

Then other than the linguistic talent I've started improving in gym class. I used to be a complete klutz. The dodgeball was thrown to me while I'm not paying attention, too busy fretting over getting hit, and I catch it without looking and break a boys nose with the ball when I automatically threw it. I still felt a little guilty about that but he tried hurting me first, but it was lucky I never got into trouble.

He likely deserved it anyway. He was one of those jocks who seemed to get away with everything because he was good at football. It never made sense. I would have thought schools would praise music over sports as I'm certain musicians could become much more famous than sportsmen, and it was always football or baseball, which weren't even the most popular sports on the planet, which made me wonder why soccer wasn't more popular in the States.

I sighed as I shook my head clear and tried not to think about it. I pulled my covers back on my bed and grimaced as the cold sweat of the night's dream made me shiver as my PJ's were soaked through. I would have to change my sheets again as they stank, and I felt tired of my dreams, and what was worse was I was starting to believe in monsters, and that was making me slightly paranoid.

In my dreams I could do incredible things, and there were monsters, so when I realised that I was showing signs of Saya's talents it made me wonder. I tried to shake off the feeling of dread, but I never could. I only really understood that Saya was some kind of saviour for the humans, or normal people to be free from oppression and servitude to and from magical people.

It was faint and not completely clear but I could hear the prophecy mulling around inside my head and it made me shiver with fear and feel increasing nausea. If that fortune was real, then that would mean terrible things would happen in the future. But worse than that it would mean I would be fighting the terrible things as I did in the past.

I paused there, shivering as I referred to Saya as me, but we were completely different people, in personality and nationality. She was an ancient Japanese ninja and I was just an ordinary white American high school girl.

So, okay, I kind of think I might have some hidden talent, but I didn't have the strength she had to punch a hole through rock. But then she had practiced and trained for years to do the things she did, and died too young. I didn't want to die young like that. I wanted to experience life first. I wanted to fall in love, and maybe have a family of some kind too.

I shook my head a few times and sighed before standing up. I groaned as that annoying bird from the tree outside my window was chirping again, and it went straight through my head. I had to keep the window open as living in Phoenix Arizona it was so hot, even with the fan on my desk trying to keep me cool since there was only air conditioning in the lounge as me and mum didn't have a fortune, though we had some more income now mom had Phil.

Phil was an okay guy, and he made mum happy so I was okay with him living with us, but he was just a 'little' league baseball player. I never did get that sport. It was just as time-consuming and boring as cricket and golf. I suppose they were likely more fun to play than watch, or it could have been just my tastes, which since my dreams had gotten violent.

I never used to like violent action movies, or kung fu movies, but I found them ideal stress relievers after a hard day at school. I liked school, because I was good at it, but it could be stressful when you realised something freakish was happening, and though it may have had something to do with puberty, this was far more than that simple.

It was hard to think with that annoying bird and I didn't think much more as I pulled a pencil from my desk and a moment later it with out of the window, and I followed it with my eyes before it disappeared into the foliage before a small bird fell out of the tree with a pencil stuck through its body, landing on the ground.

I gulped as I looked out of the window, horrified by what I did, and even more freaked out that I didn't care as much as I would have hoped or thought I would have. I felt bad as the small creature had only been doing what it does, but that was the limit to be pity.

Looking into the mirror on my wall I looked pale. Though I always looked pale, that morning I was clammy too, but I looked better than the day before. I had long brunette hair crinkling naturally at the ends slightly lower than my shoulder blades, and deep brown eyes. I supposed I was pretty in that unusual way that was slightly different from the stereotypical good looks of superstars and whoever.

I wasn't too tall at 13, and I wasn't very large in the chest as I hadn't long since started growing in that area, but I was fine with my body. It had a light definition of muscle from where I had been working out because of my growing paranoia about monsters. I had figured I should at least try to see what I could possibly do, and it was always better safe than sorry.

Therefore, I became a regular at the gym, and I still couldn't believe how fast I was improving, getting faster, and faster, and much stronger. I had started some martial arts classes, and though not always the strongest it was instinct. I knew techniques that wowed my teachers as they had never seen such moves outside of Chinese circuses, and never used in a fight.

I didn't know whether that was a good thing or not, but it was amazing to me, let alone anyone else. So I started studying to fight alone. It was less restraint and I didn't have to worry about kicking some innocent boys' teeth down his throat accidently.

I'll admit that I'm impressed with myself. I moved naturally as if I was born to move with grace. And I only improved, getting better as I trained my body.

The dreams carried on, showing me a past that was lost to fairy tales. They weren't as detailed as they could have been, but I knew who I used to be, but yet I was new, I was still me. Then I was 15 when the dreams stopped, and I surprisingly missed them.

I had trained so hard that I was practically a ghost; even cameras couldn't keep up with me. I had to learn to adapt myself to a new world separate from the past. I had filled out nicely in some areas as I wore my blue hipsters to school that morning with white tee shirt pulled tight to my body and white running shoes. I never did like dressing up much, even as Saya.

My hair was tied back with a white band with my hair clipped out of my eyes as I stood up at the end of Spanish class. It was lunch time, but I always packed a lunch, and so did Miss. Kerrey. So I sometimes ate with her in her class. She was Hispanic with beautiful tan skin and a large firm chest. She liked to wear flowing summer dresses and sandals. Her dress that day was a light blue, and she patted the seat next to her with a smile as she was at her desk.

I sat with her as we pulled out our lunch boxes and began our meals. "Isabella Swan!" the woman said to me with a proud smile. "It has been a great honour to be your teacher," she said with a smile that surprisingly looked distant as her dark eyes flicked to the door before she brushed her fingers back through her dark hair and placed down her half eaten sandwich, which surprised me as she normally had a healthy appetite, which I always marvelled at as yes, she had nice curves, but her figure was still slender.

"I do not have much time, my friend," she said, her accent was thicker than normal and I caught the hitch in her throat. I placed down my own sandwich concerned for her. "They're coming, and I knew they would. You are no longer safe My Saviour!" she said shocking me and I'm sure I paled as she reached over and took my hands to hold me. "My ancestors came from... the Aztec people and joined with the Saviour many years ago, and like many knew that it was foretold that she would be reborn anew. My ancestor was a man who despised the way his people would sacrifice humans and then display their bones as trophies.

"He heard of the Saviour; the one who stood up for the mortals, and led them in rebellion. He joined her noble quest, and led his own revolt that joined with hers. He swore a blood oath to the Saviour, and I honour that oath as my ancestors have to this very day. I had sought you out, but I never could find the child of legacy, but then when you started improving, and suddenly knew languages, some in ancient dialects, then I knew it was you.

"So I made friends with you. I saw you were lonely and I fell in love with you. You are great company, and I couldn't ask for a kinder friend, and I will protect you no matter that I doubt I can win. I have doubted the prophecy for so long I had lacked in my training, please forgive this humble servant, Master!"

I honestly didn't know what to say to that before I let my instinct take over as I stood and flung myself into her arms, hugging her tight she didn't hesitate to close her loving arms around me. It was nice, like a big sister if I ever had one. I knew I had loved her. She was such a nice person. I couldn't keep from loving her, and I feared the feeling of lose if she died.

"B-but... I won't let anyone hurt you!" I declared, shivering in her arms when she suddenly let go and pushed me back. I fell to the ground as the table shattered.

I looked up; Miss. Kerrey was out of her seat dodging swipes of a ninjato sword. I was routed to the spot as the masked man all in black tried to kill her. It was amazing how fast they moved, and I couldn't move. I just knew that he wasn't one of the monsters, not in the boogie man sense anyway, but he was an enemy of humanity, and that made him my enemy, but I couldn't move. I was terrified as I watched the battle, windows shattering, desks sliced in 2.

My eyes were leaking tears as I saw that she was too slow and then, swish. Her head came free from her body with a blank look of acceptance. Her head rolled with blood as her body crashed to the ground. Her head landed in front of me, looking at me, and for a moment before everything was gone from her I saw love, devotion, and pride.

"Now for our dear Saviour!" the man spoke as he swung his sword to take my head and stopped, not through lack of trying as my body moved, catching his hand in my left as I slid under his swing, stopping it as my right fist shattered his wrist.

He screamed as his sword dropped to the floor with a clutter. I could feel my own strength, like an ocean of horrors waiting to be unleashed. I could see the man's dark eyes through his mask. He was terrified of me. I was a blank slate of nothing but content, and my right palm twisted upside down and struck his chest. He spat up blood, eyes widening as the hit struck like thunder with a boom, and he shattered through the wall into the hall beyond.

He was a crumpled mess of blood, unable to move as I stepped out through the large dusty hole and looked down at him. I crouched down and grabbed the scruff of his neck, pulling him up to face me. His mask fell from his face. He was just a pimple faced teenage boy. However, I couldn't feel pity as he looked to me in fear. He had come to my school and murdered my favourite teacher and only friend; he deserved no pity or compassion from me.

"Who sent you!?" I demanded in a frosty voice as I slammed him against a wall. He coughed up blood and whimpered more.

"T-the p-police... m-my f-father is-is the Captain!" he said trying to sneer. "There... are more, and dad works f-for, the Mayor!" he said snidely. I snapped his neck and let him fall to the floor, dead, before going back into the classroom.

I stopped, looking down at the head of my teacher, holding in the bile and allowing hate to bubble as I knew who to kill. "Don't worry any longer, I'll get them!" I said before turning to the broken desk, grabbing my lunchbox and food, clearing it away I disappeared through a window as I heard people. It wasn't long before the screaming as they found the dead boy, and teacher.

It had been effortless to sneak back into the school and into the cafeteria to dump my lunch and buy something that I only nibbled on while feeling cold dread about my lose. The police captain himself was going to lead the investigation. He was a stern man with greying hair and grey eyes. He looked to me in hate when he addressed the school, trying to play off his son as a brave hero trying to save a teacher from a nut case, but he had no evidence.

I moved, watching him as he left the school after we had all been interrogated, but he wasn't allowed to be alone with any student so I spent most of my time giving him threats with my eyes. Then we had been sent home, but I waited in the shadows and he paused on his way to his car.

"So Miss. Swan, you got lucky, but next time, I'll deal with you personally!" he sneered as he looked at me, even though I knew he couldn't see me, he sensed me.

"I've adapted!" I replied coldly.

The man sneered as he left and I knew he wouldn't attack while there was a possibility of being seen. I could only smirk as he should have seen me last. I wouldn't have had any time to prepare. He started his car and the moment the ignition turned, the car exploded in a firestorm of death. The explosion set off car alarms and shook the ground, and I was surprised to see something streak out from the flames, but I could only frown as too many people were around to see me if I chased him.

I would have to see him in his territory, the night, and I would rip him apart and anyone who stood in the way of me avenging my friend and ally.

**to be continued... **

**A/N: **Yes, I was Myrddin Ignis Magus. I've never been the fondest of that pen-name, so now I'm Jecht Breaker. I like it, you can just call me Jecht though. I hope you enjoyed the story, and look forward to hearing your comments, thank you.

_this is a complete reworking of **Fade in the Shadows**, so I hope you fans enjoy this a lot more! I wanted to darken the core of who Bella was because ninja are normally more dark and cold, though she will have some core elements that are nice and playful, full of confidence like in the previous incarnation, but this Bella does have a darker background as she had just lost her favourite person. _

_Don't forget to Like me on Facebook, or Follow me on GooglePLUS! The place where an author, while bored can post stuff for fans to see about fics they write so you can keep up to date, or as up to date as the author can keep you._


	2. Blood

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Twilight!_

**Midnight Saviour**

** Chapter 2 **

**Blood**

Blood was so easily spilt. I did that as my sword sliced along the throat of the man I had never known, and ever cared to know. It had been 2 years since my teacher had been murdered by some second rate wanabee. I was 17. I was still alive, fighting fit and only getting stronger.

I let the man slide off my sword to the floor without showing any care as I wouldn't. I had made it myself. It had a bone white handle, wrapped in crimson leather with a thin straight blade. It was a long bladed ninjato, and wasn't the only blade I had made from my past knowledge, just one of the easiest to conceal. It was sharper than even I thought should be possible, but when paired with my powers it was bound to traverse my strength.

It had been hard getting so close to the mayor. The police captain had 'disappeared' 2 years ago after his police car blew up. He had been presumed dead, but no trace of his body had ever been found. Some speculated that he had faked his own death because of shame as after he had left it became clear that his son was the teachers' murderer. Others believed he went into hiding, biding his own time to get revenge on whoever killed his son.

I was inclined to believe the later, and I couldn't wait to take his head. My sword stabbed through another man's chest as I pulled back and swished it around, sliding it under my right arm in a stabbing position before pulling it out of his chest as he fell to the ground. I turned to see a woman in the corner whimpering, shaking in fear.

Moving closer she could see me better. I was dressed in black leather with a crimson hood with a tight mask wrapped around my mouth and over my nose, tucked into my collar, wrapped around my neck snugly, elastic so it had no ends to tie with darker red patterns on it of death.

The hood and mask were separate from the rest of my outfit, and the hood was baggy and kept my face in shadows. My trousers were tight, hugging to my hips with crimson belt hugging over the skin of my hips with attached crimson material both sides like 2 halves of a skirt hanging to my ankles with pockets.

My top hugged my chest perfectly just ending beyond the bottom of my breasts leaving my toned abs bare, and going up over my neck. I wore black half boots. I had long dark silver kunai in my forearm guards and on my thighs, and I wore tight black leather gloves with more weapons hidden out of sight. My dark hair was braided into a 3 tier plait, long over my right shoulder.

I took the last man's head as I slid my sword back into the sheave on the back of my waist before sliding my left hand around to my left thigh with my blades and drew a silver handgun that was with them like the gun the other side, and pointed it at the young woman, which made her whimper more, crying. I might have thought she was pretty if she weren't on my kill list.

"Where are the Captain, and Mayor?!" I asked whimsically as I pointed my handgun at her head and she shivered in terror.

"I-I d-don't n-no!" the woman squeaked out in terror. "P-please, you have to believe me, I-I only work for the Mayor!" she cried out in tears.

I narrowed my eyes in suspicion. "You're not even human!" I replied to the woman's shock. "Now tell me where that filth is hiding, or I will kill you!"

"Please, I don't know!" she replied quickly. "Okay, I'm not human, but I didn't know that he was going to piss off the saviour. If I knew you were coming for him I would have stayed at home!"

I felt the sneer leave me before it happened. "And why should I trust a brood like you? You're a disgrace to your own species! You're just snivelling on the floor like a coward!" I said as I looked her over more closely. She was young, in her early 20s and I would have thought she was faking fear if I heard about it from someone else as brood weren't known for being afraid, quite the opposite, and they had fought alongside Saya many years ago.

She was pretty but unusually small, almost child-like and delicate. She must have been no more than 22 if I were to guess. She had light blonde hair cut to her lower neck, held from her eyes with a hair band and a ponytail, and she wore silver framed glasses. She had sky blue eyes that showed fear every time something moved, mainly me. I realised that maybe she had picked up some phobias from being a runt of a dragon and having bigger and badder siblings.

"Why don't you... change?" I asked, curious while the girl whimpered and looked away in shame. "You can't can you?" I asked and she shook her head in dismay.

"I'm sorry, please, please don't hurt me!" she said in a quiet whimper. "I-I'll do anything, just pleased don't hurt me!"

I found myself sighing as I placed my gun away and looked around the huge office. It had several dead mage and the pieces of a vampire trying to sneakily pull itself back together again. The man would have been beautiful if I hadn't sliced his head off. I drew my sword and picked up his head, holding him by his long brown hair, looking at him, amused.

"Maybe this one can tell me where the Mayor and Captain are?!" I suggested thoughtfully to the brood as I looked to her. "What is your name, traitor?!" I demanded, startling her.

"E-Emily!" she quickly replied with tears running from her eyes. "A-are you going to hurt me Lady Saviour...? I'm sorry I didn't know they were bad men!"

"I'm not going to hurt you!" I replied with a sigh as I looked from the head to the girl. I threw the head to the side as I knew it was no good trying to talk to a vampire without a body as he needed lungs to breathe, and breathe to talk, and they were in his body which was in tiny pieces. The head 'accidently' ended up in the lit fireplace, burning to purple ashes.

"I think!" I said, crouching down to the brood girl, smirking as her eyes were on my sword with horror mirrored in them. "You can be of some use, even if it is only knowledge. They do say knowledge is power after all, understand?!"

"Y-yes M-My Lady Saviour!" she quickly agreed, nodding in gratitude. "B-but I don't know where they went. I-I had thought I was so l-lucky," she said with a hiccough wiping her face on the back of her right hand. She was dressed nicely with a white blouse and a dress skirt and black shoes, and I couldn't help but notice her bust was larger than mine. "I got a job from mystical people in the mortal world, and I wasn't to know that they were bad!"

"Did the vampire with red eyes not tip you off?" I asked sarcastically, my voice cool and nonchalant about it, as I stood up putting my sword away. "Now Emily, why don't you explain this?" I demanded as I realised something now I had calmed down, and grabbed her wrist, dragging her to her feet and pulling her blouse back on the back of her neck, looking under her hair.

She struggled, crying as I used my other hand to grip the back of her neck and under my thumb chocking her but I didn't care, markings appeared, like a spiralling wheel in a deep orange. It had sun like flames blurring out on the outside of the spiral like waves. I narrowed my eyes as I examined it and pulled the struggling girl closer to my body getting a better look.

"Now this shouldn't be here!" I spoke to myself as I ignored Emily's crying. "And stop crying like a baby and stand still!" I demanded frostily as she was getting on my nerves.

She stopped struggling and stood shakily with some sniffles as she forced herself not to cry. I rolled my eyes as I looked closer to the orange swirl. "It's some kind of seal, and if I didn't know better I would say it was messing with your mind, but it's much more than that. This seal is much too complicated. It would explain why I never realised what you were straight away."

"W-what is it?" she asked, whimpering while I released her and the seal faded away, and she nervously turned to me with tears in her eyes, trailing down her cheeks.

"I don't know!" I answered with a shrug. "I have never seen a seal like it before, not that I've seen any seals before, but I remember them, but she... I was never the best with them unless they blew stuff up," I commented before I heard the gaining sirens from outside.

I looked out of the mayor's office window to see lights flashing red and blue from police cars and emergency services. I turned to the cry-baby and glared at her. "Let's get out of here before the police come in, plus I kind of set the building on fire so it is no longer safe," I said grabbing her she squealed out in terror as I picked her up and threw her out of the open window.

She screamed all the way down as I followed her out, diving down I passed her and caught her in my arms as I landed swiftly before she became another one of my statistics. She grabbed hold of me, holding me tight around my neck shivering with fear. I didn't even give her a look, she was older than me, but much smaller, so I flew off across the road and into side allies, sweeping around and through buildings at speed before running up the side of a building as if it were the ground and onto the roof.

Emily had been bawling her eyes out all the way holding me tighter with every step, but I felt sorry that she was so weak and powerless as I planted the whimpering mess onto her shaky feet. She looked like she would fall down at any moment and I was surprised she let me go at all.

"Okay I'm going now. I'm sure you can find your own way home," I said, and worried a little as I was still a human and wasn't completely cruel, or cruel at all.

"Please don't leave me up here!" she quickly said as I went to leave, latching onto my left arm in a panic. "I'm sorry Lady Saviour; I don't like heights and what if Mr. Mayor and Mr. Captain come to get me. I don't know how to fight or anything!"

I took in a breath and closed my eyes, counting to 5 before letting my breath out. "Okay, but I'm not paying you. I'll take you in and feed you, but you must obey me! Because you don't want me to change my mind; I have enough problems without some impotent female brood getting in my way, understand?!"

"Oh yes My Lady Saviour!" she said with happy tears threatening to fall. "I'll be really good, and I'll umm... clean up after you and do... whatever stuff Lady Saviour's need doing that they don't have time to do themselves!"

I sighed as I cursed my good nature. "Okay, come along, but you'll have to stay in my room with me, and... I suppose I could get away with saying you're a school friend or something."

**Midnight Saviour**

It was weird to see a future that just didn't make a lick of sense, and Edward my somewhat most annoying brother would nod in agreement if he wasn't stuck having to read my mind and see the weird things too. I saw a girl. She was something special. I couldn't picture her face as she wore a mask and hood, and though I could normally pick up a scent in my visions, this girl didn't have one. I thought she was perfect.

She was unusual even by the standards of a vampire. However, she was different. She wasn't dead, yet she could do amazing things. That was crazy as I felt that she was stronger than me, or any member of my family. Yet I knew without a doubt she was human. She was hunting someone in my vision, and found a girl who was a wimpy cry baby, yet took her in anyway.

I couldn't see much beyond that but I had seen her in many visions. I couldn't stop longing to meet her ever since I first saw her a few years ago. She was beautiful, and I certainly wouldn't say no even if we were 2 different species.

Sighing and slumping back into my pillows on my bed seemed like the right thing to do as I ignored everyone else in the house, which was hard to do when you had super senses and couldn't tune them out, so could hear and smell everything even through closed doors.

It was with that that I startled as my bedroom door was opened. We didn't need to sleep but we liked a space all our own. I never used to have a bed in my room, but after the first vision I felt compelled to get one. It was a huge king sized bed as I had to go all out, and honestly wondered why I never had before as they were so comfortable just to lie on and read a good book or watch TV or just snuggle with pillows and dream the body pillow you cuddled was a supernatural killing human girl you've never met before.

I looked up to see the stunning young woman, Rosalie. She was simply beautiful and flaunted it with sexy dresses like the silver one she wore tight to her sexy curves. I loved fashions, but she lived them when she wasn't fixing up some machine as she had a thing for cars and bikes, anything with an engine really. She had once told her husband Emmett off for buying a speed boat, but she wouldn't let him play with it after and kept it for herself.

She had long blonde hair in curled ringlets, and if younger and not so cold she would make a very good Goldilocks, but if Edward ever tells her I thought that I would flay him.

"Alice Cullen!" the blonde supermodel of a vampire reprimanded me with her voice like a perfect chime. "I've had enough of all of this. So you see a girl you want to scissor fuck, go find her and screw her, or for the love of whatever, stop being such a sissy. You're being more melodramatic than Edward, and that's saying something."

"I heard that!" he chimed from another room, growling but we ignored him as Rosalie closed the door and sat on the bed next to me.

"Alice!" she said patting my head. "I love you, and I want you to be happy, but she is human!" she said as Edward had already told the whole family about her.

"With supernatural powers...!" I quickly added.

"Yes, I suppose," she reluctantly agreed. "But she's been killing people!"

"With supernatural powers...!" I was quick to add in my dream girls' defence.

"Okay, but still she's...!"

"The Saviour...!" Edward interrupted as he barged into the room with a smug grin. "I've been doing some research on that," he said smugly. He was tall with breezed bronze hair. Well he liked to think it was bronze but it was just a light brown. He glared at me playfully with his golden eyes narrowed before he continued as if uninterrupted. "I can't find much, but the Saviour was mentioned in a few legends as a powerful warrior from the Far East who freed the mortal world from immortals.

"It was said she led an army that brought down Babylon and other great civilisations because they enslaved humans. There are some scholars who are ridiculed because they believe that she was the foundation for stories like Noah and Moses and many other religious figures of the past! You wouldn't believe how many smart men and women in the field of exploring the past believe in all sorts of weird stuff. I even came across mentions of vampires, and they got everything right."

"So some vampires have been careless," Rosalie had complained as I suspected she would. "Anyway, why wouldn't this girl be considered a prophet or something like them instead then...?!"

"Because of later sexism, I would have figured," he replied thoughtfully. "Not many temples or churches have really recognised woman as more than things that men own until very recently. Then Christianity and other such sects of the world despised the thought of mystical things as blasphemy and the 'devils' creation, but if god parted the seas or flooded the world for men, then everything was 'cool' to them," he said making air quotes.

"So we exist," Alice said thoughtfully. "So the possibility of other mythical beings is highly likely."

"I've seen your visions, Alice!" Edward commented, shrugging. "I've seen this... new – Saviour walking up a wall as if it was the floor, and standing on the ceiling. I've seen her hit a man three times her size through solid concrete. And unless you're picking up TV channels now, the idea of other... beings like us is highly probable!"

"Then why would this Saviour come back anyway?" Rosalie asked them, confused.

"I don't think she's the same one, but... reborn!" I said timidly as she finally sat up next to Rosalie on my bed. "I think if there is magic and all that then the only reason a powerful leader like the Saviour would be reborn would be to-."

"Save the world from the monsters that stalk the night," Edward interrupted. "We should speak to Carlisle about this when he, Jasper, Emmett, and Esme get back from feeding. I don't want to put a downer on everything, but if the Saviour really existed, and this girl is her now, then we have to choose what we do as a family.

"Obviously if we stay here we'll meet her, and likely join her cause. However, if we go we can avoid it all as if nothing was going on. But then, protecting the humans, we could be in trouble with our own people!" he finished, unsure.

"I'm voting for staying, and bear in mind Eddy that I'm staying anyway!" Alice said defiantly. "I want to meet her, see what she is like in person. She is something to me. Okay, so maybe I'm thinking too much into it, watching her so much in my visions, maybe I've gotten obsessed, but even still. If the world is threatened by a bunch of evil jerks set on ruling the humans again, isn't it for us to stand up against them too because we strive everyday to keep our humanity."

"I agree!" Edward replied with a nod. "I have done some bad things but if the world descends I will not be able to stand myself if I do nothing!"

"Well I'm voting that we leave, and fast!" Rosalie said with a small growl as she stood up from the bed, glaring. "And I know what the rest of the family will say too when they get back after hearing this stupidity!"

**Midnight Saviour**

I carried my burden in through my bedroom window and sighed as I closed it and dropped her to her feet while she looked so sad and happy at the same time it was kind of adorable on her.

My room wasn't small but it wasn't overly large either. I had a double bed, and everything a girl could need. I had a PlayStation and a TV on the wall with DVR and cable box combo that someone had called TiVo. I had a large wardrobe with secret compartments to hide things, and many other secret compartments I had made, and chest of draws with undies and the likes, tee shirts and everything a girl could really need.

I pretended that I didn't think it was embarrassing as my burden saw the cute little bunnies on my bedding as I pulled down my hood and mask, glaring at her coolly. "Betray me and I will snap your neck like a twig and sell your body to science!"

Her eyes widened with tears as she nodded readily. "O-of course Lady Saviour!" she quickly agreed. "I-I promise I would never, you're so nice to me... thank you Lady Saviour!"

"Bell-ah!" they were interrupted by a woman's voice as she tried to open the door from the other side. "Bella, why is your door locked again...? And who is that? I heard someone with you? Is that a school friend? I heard a girl!"

"Muuum...!" I quickly whined, annoyed. "How do you know I weren't putting the moves on some girl?" I demanded, having grown up I had come to the conclusion that my mother didn't care about my sexuality, just having one seemed to please her, even though I suppose I couldn't say for certain what that was yet, but I knew she would be okay with 'experimenting', as long as the other party was a girl.

"I didn't know you had any moves sweetie!" she replied, giggling. "But be sure to introduce her in the morning. Is she going to be spending the weekend?" she asked hopefully as she had been worried that I wouldn't ever make any connections after my favourite teacher had been murdered 2 years ago. I loved that my mother worried, but most of the time I felt like the adult.

"Well I was hoping a little longer, do you think dad will let her come to Forks with me?" I quickly asked, hopefully. "Don't worry; we can share my room there too. It's just her family have been having problems, and I jumped in to offer my help. I know how you've been telling me to be nicer to the girls at school, and Emily is kind of a nerd, so-."

"Bella!" she interrupted me, reprimanding. "Don't call your friend that and open the door!" she said and I did. During the conversation I had changed into some shorts and a tee hiding my 'other' outfit, glaring at Emily until she put on my spare pair, having blushed brightly seeing me naked, she was fast and I enjoyed the fast show anyway. My mum had short brown ruffled hair and green eyes that drunk in Emily while she squirmed in discomfort, smiling.

"Much politer Bells," mum said with a grin, checking her out. "So you're my baby girls' friend?" she asked before she noticed something. "Have you been crying?" she asked but chose not to wait for the answer. "Well, never mind that! What's your name?" she asked shaking the brightly blushing girls' hand.

"This is Emily!" I answered as Emily seemed to be in shock. "Emily, this is my mother René. So mum do you think dad would mind?"

"I don't think he would," she replied, smiling. "Don't worry sweet heart, I'm sure everything will sort itself out in the end, and I think Bella will take good care of you," she said with a naughty wink before she left the room and I locked the door after her.

"Your mum is so cool, Lady Saviour!" Emily declared with a dreamy look. "I wish my mum were nice like her."

I gave her a look and promised to look into her family because if they had betrayed everything the saviour had believed in all those years ago I was going to kick their asses.

_**to be continued...**_

"What!" Rosalie screeched at the top of her lungs as she sat around the family table with her vampire family. "Everyone is voting to stay when you know that this could be the end of everything as we know it!" she demanded heatedly glaring at her large jock of a boyfriend as he wouldn't look at her as he had voted against running away too and a very large part of her knew that her husband was too nice and honest to vote for running away, and even more that he wanted to see the only single member of the family, Alice with someone and happy.

"I'm sorry Rosalie!" Carlisle said with a sigh as the beautiful man with combed back blonde hair sat at the head of the table. "If the end is to come to pass then I feel that as who we are we should not run, and if this Saviour does stand for freedom then we should stand by her."

"Wahoo!" Alice cheered with a large grin. The tiny vampire skipped up and down in joy, unable to wait until she had met this Saviour and hoped she could be saved.


End file.
